db uw
by epic monkey
Summary: hello dbz fans! this fic is meant to show just how things could have gone in android saga-kid buu saga had raditz and nam been involved up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing

Dragon Ball .

our story begins at the base of korin tower with a strange cloaked man " Come forth mighty dragon Shenron!"

suddenly dark clouds gather and with a stroke of lightning a humongous Chinese dragon appeared "I shall grant any wish but only two."

to which the cloaked man replied " first I wish the saiyan known as raditz back to life"

"Your wish has been granted now your second wish."Shenron boomed out.

" Secondly I wish a man known as Nam here!"

at that second a thin Indian man appeared "What am I doing here!" the man asked

" your wish has been granted fare the well" just the all seven of the precious crystals spred out in all directions.

"...Ah Nam glad to see you here." the cloaked being said all too calmly

"who are you?" Nam said also calmly dropping into a fighting stance

the man removed his hood revealing a man with several scars "Its been how long since the 21st

budokai Tenkaichi Nam"

at that moment a man with knee length hair and a very angered expression landed

"Ah so you're Goku's brother


	2. Chapter 2

A/n :hello I'm kinda losing motivation I need more reviews yeah anyway here's chapter 2 I own nothing!

**training begins**

"who are you and why am I here!"

the scar-faced man gave a smile and said"let me introduce my self my name is Yamcha

and I want to train you two"

Nam was speechless he didn't know Goku had a brother

'Goku has a brother? If he is as strong as Goku and I am to spar with him I will be in grave danger!"

"why are you so scared Nam he's nowhere near as powerful as Goku is."Yamcha gave another smile

then said"however Goku was at one point much much weaker than Raditz" he frowned

this made Nam even more afraid than before

"well lets get started" Yamcha said getting into a stance

"Right"Nam said also getting into stance

"ha! What makes you think you could mach me earthling"Raditz yelled arrogantly

Yamcha smirked before phasing in front of Raditz giving a perfect one-inch punch to the face sending him into a mountain

"okay lucky shot but" Raditz smirked again "you wouldn't be able to do it ag-" Raditz was cut off by Yamcha giving another one-inch punch sending Raditz into another mountain this kept going for another hour or so before Raditz finally wised up

"okay now that we're done fooling around you two should start sparing"Yamcha smiled"I'll be observing how you fight."

"right." they said in unison as they got into stance

Nam started the fight by charging toward Raditz and jabbing forward,he hit nothing but air,

Nam had a surprised face when he turned around and saw Raditz before getting punched in the face

with a hard fist ,Nam was unmoved and attempted to elbow Raditz but missed again,

Raditz gave Nam a kick to the back sending him flying Nam landed on his feet but Raditz phased in front of him delivering a solid punch to the gut Nam doubled over in pain before getting hit by something hairy and was sent flying again and landed hard on his back

"alright I've seen enough"Yamcha said"and I'm very impressed look I have a good place to train its a, pretty harsh environment in the north east it's called jingle village,one of Goku's old friends is there, we'll be staying there for a while"

end chapter

so what do ya think good bad and yes there will be db characters rand Raditz will be getting with one of them


	3. raditz' crush

Me: Did I mention this is my first story any way I own nothing

chibi Raditz: Who the **** are you

Me:Shut up! any way here's chapter two (message of the day: just grin and wave)

chibi Yamcha:what am I doing here

chibi Nam:I have to go to the bath room!

Me:just so you know I am a straight male I babysit fictional characters in there kid years

chibi Raditz: I don't like you DOUBLE SUNDAY!

Me: oh $%#! X.X(by the by I need a beta)

"Tell me Yamcha how are we to get there, its several thousand miles away."Nam called to the floating Yamcha and then realized Yamcha was flying"how are you?"

"I'll teach ya later!"Yamcha called back"Right now lets go!" he smiled

pulling a capsule from his shirt and trowing it, the smoke cleared revealing a jet-plain "Get in Nam!"

"I don't know how to pilot this thing"Nam said nervously

"its set to auto pilot!"Yamcha yelled"Lets go!" and with a grin he set off

"Wait wait wait you said you would explain! Raditz yelled trying to catch up to him

"oh yeah I did didn't I" Yamcha suddenly got a serious look on his face"well in three years a couple of machines called androids will be here, I brought you here to help fight them, they're supposed to be pretty dangerous, and we're going to jingle village because while we're all accustomed to extreme heat,but I'm sure Nam isn't when it comes to cold."

"You would be right there Yamcha."Nam said"But I will go through the the cold none the less"

"Good to hear."Yamcha said happily"We're here!"he continued

"Good."Raditz said in his usual tone"so where are we staying"Raditz yelled to Yamcha

"An old friend of Goku's!"Yamcha yelled back"I think her name's Suno."

"Just how many friends does Goku have?"Nam thought out loud as they landed

Nam stepped out to the freezing cold and shivered 'Must be strong!'He thought to him self

as He continued to walk.

Meanwhile Raditz stood at the window,staring at what was behind

a woman with red hair,wide eyes,rather large in the chest,and to top off the beauty to behold

was the fact that she didn't seem to have a mate

"Eh Raditz now's not the time to ogle the one we're staying with!"yamcha called from the distance.

_Me:and hence ends the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

i'm giving this to somone else just as long as you agree to use my oc's

bete:1st son of raditz and suno ,somwhat annoying, easy to anger but when not angry is very cheerful, age (android & cell saga)-2 (buu saga's)-9 (last episodes)-19 (gt if you choose to do it)-24(i'm going with japanese version ages),is stronger than goten and trunks seperatly, spikey dark red hair, dark blue eyes, mothers facial features but more msculine, pale

horus:2nd son of raditz and suno, completely serious easily aannoyed, mellows out with age, age(buu saga's)-6 (last episodes)-16 (gt)-21,mid back wave spiked(think yamcha at his first apearenc but slightly straighter) black hair, black eyes, same facial features as older brother,fathers complection,

tunrah-youngest child and 1st daughter of raditz and suno,mostly cheerful, more annoying than he oldest brother, whiney , easily scared, age(last episodes)-6, (gt)-11

also yamcha ant tien have daughter but there characteristics are up to you

kid yamcha:bye epic monkey

kid raditz:see ya later

kid nam:good bye my friend


End file.
